


Uma chance de ser feliz novamente

by vminxrockjin



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: BeomKai, BoyxBoy, Gay, Hot, KaiGyu, Lemon, M/M, Minv, SugaKook, Yaoi, Yeonbin, gyukai, kaibeom, namjin - Freeform, tyunning, vmin - Freeform, yeongyu - Freeform, yoonkook
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29123520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vminxrockjin/pseuds/vminxrockjin
Summary: Park Jimin e Kim Taehyung estão juntos há bastante tempo, atualmente estão casados legalmente no papel. Ambos tendo seus 26 anos de idade, Jimin decide que o momento certo para que ele e seu marido Taehyung, enfim, pensarem em filhos chegou, se tornariam pais. Já Taehyung pensa totalmente o contrário, mesmo ele sendo o que mais deseja ter filhos no relacionamento entre os dois, acha que é muito cedo para eles pensarem nisso agora.."Jimin, não acho que isso daria certo. Não sinto que estamos preparados para isso.""Mas podemos fazer dar certo Taehyung! Esse é o momento certo para termos um filho."Choi Yeonjun aos 18 anos era um menino difícil de lidar. Após os acontecimentos que presenciou quando mais novo, Yeonjun queria de alguma forma proteger-se e proteger a única pessoa restante de sua família, seu irmão mais novo, Choi Beomgyu de 17 anos, que também teve uma infância perturbada, carregada por situações decorrentes de maus tratos pelo pai, e não se engane, não eram apenas gritos ou puxões de orelha, foi muito mais além disso, muito mais do que você possa imaginar. O pequeno não gosta que ninguém o toque ou chegue perto de si a não ser Yeonjun....
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Huening Kai, Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai, Choi Soobin & Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Huening Kai & Kang Taehyun, Jeon Jungkook & Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Jeon Jungkook & Min Yoongi | Suga, Jeon Jungkook/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Namjoon | RM & Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin





	1. Um

**Author's Note:**

> Oiiiii pessoal!!! Olha só quem está de volta não é mesmo? kk  
> Trago a vocês uma nova história, onde tentarei chegar até vocês com minha escrita, darei meu melhor para expressar diversos sentimentos através dela! :)
> 
> (Quando o TXT estreou em 2019, eu sempre pensava em criar esse tipo de história, uma interação dramática com o BTS e os meninos. E depois de quase 2 anos de grupo e sendo MOA todo esse tempo, eu finalmente decidi colocar minha cabeça para funcionar e escrever isso. Espero que vocês gostem e dêem seu apoio…!)

O aroma do café da manhã recém preparado se espalhava por todos os cômodos da casa, até mesmo no andar superior. Jimin com certeza sabia como ninguém preparar as mais deliciosas refeições para seu marido Taehyung. Se bem que ele preferia mil vezes, estar na cama ao lado de Taehyung com seu corpo alto e esguio o abraçando confortavelmente. 

Eles eram adultos de 26 anos, trabalhadores e esforçados. Precisavam tirar férias de seus trabalhos ou simplesmente ficarem uns dias de folga, Jimin sabia disso mais do que ninguém, já que tem notado ultimamente o quão exaustos e estressados chegam em casa. 

Um banho rápido e uma simples refeição para o jantar, e logo ambos estavam estirados no acolchoado da cama abraçado um no outro em busca de conforto e um local onde se esquentarem.

Ambos mal tinham tempo para eles mesmos. E por conta do trabalho de Taehyung, muitas vezes Jimin viu seu marido saindo bem mais cedo de casa do que ele, e a espera de seu retorno também dependia muito por não ser um horário fixo como o do trabalho de Jimin.

– Oh! Vejamos o que temos aqui. – Jimin já estava familiarizado com as ações do marido logo pela manhã. Mas aquela respiração quente em seu pescoço e sua voz dez vezes mais rouca e profunda do que o normal ao pé de seu ouvido nunca deixou de o arrepiar dos pés a cabeça, isso tudo causavam efeitos inexplicáveis em Jimin. Mesmo depois de tantos anos juntos Taehyung ainda conseguia o deixar completamente enlouquecido e zonzo por ele. Por isso, Jimin precisava se controlar e ignorar aquela tensão sexual toda vez com um _“Vamos parar por aqui”_ , para não atacar seu marido ali mesmo. – Hmm, para um delicioso café da manhã, deliciosas panquecas feitas por meu amado esposo. – Passou seus braços ao redor da cintura do pequeno de mechas loiras que usava um avental azul-escuro, o trazendo para mais perto de si enquanto deixava beijos castros no pescoço branco e delicado do mais velho. Taehyung o estava provocando, e ele sabia disso. 

– Tae, por favor não faça isso comigo logo pela manhã. – Falava arrastado sentindo o marido apertar com mais força sua cintura o puxando contra seu tronco. 

Jimin suspirou profundamente quando pôde sentir a intimidade de Taehyung roçando nele com puro pudor, sentia sua respiração cada vez mais pesada com todo carinho que recebia de Taehyung. Apesar de estar gostando das carícias que o outro fazia, ele tinha, quer dizer, ele precisava acabar com aquilo o quanto antes, se não as coisas começariam a esquentar e Jimin não iria conseguir controlar Taehyung e suas vontades carnais de transar consigo, muito menos conseguiria se manter em seu próprio auto-controle. 

– Fazer o que hyung? Eu não estou fazendo nada além de dar amor para a pessoa que amo. – Provocou ainda mais o pequeno subindo suas mãos para seus braços e escorregando-os para seu peito, descendo e subindo lentamente, logo firmando seus dedos longos no abdômen de Jimin levemente tonificado, reconhecendo o local onde sempre fazia questão de marcá-lo. 

– Vamos lá Taehyung, você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando, não é preciso que eu diga isso – Grunhiu baixinho ouvindo a risadinha zombeteira de Taehyung em seu ouvido. _Maldito!_

– Hmm... Será que eu sei? Talvez você devesse me dizer sobre o que eu deveria parar de fazer então. – Provocou-o, dessa vez levando sua grande mão a intimidade de Jimin coberta pelo tecido fino da calça do pijama que ainda o usava, acariciando a região lentamente. 

– Tae... – Jogou a cabeça para trás deitando-a no ombro do mais alto, respirando fundo enquanto aproveitava do carinho que o marido fazia em seu corpo. – Por favor, ainda são seis e meia da manhã... – Choramingou para que o outro parasse, o dever rotinal lhes chamavam, ele não poderia se entregar facilmente ao pedaço de mal caminho que era Taehyung, não podia ficar duro tão facilmente assim. Todavia Jimin não queria que o marido o obedecesse, queria que ele continuasse o dando todo aquele carinho que tanto gostava de sentir. Fazia um tempo dês da última vez em que fizeram sexo, as vezes haviam umas mãos bobas aqui e ali, mas nada comparado quanto sentir um ao outro tão próximos do que apenas dormirem agarrados toda noite na cama. 

– Tudo bem meu amor, te deixarei livre desta vez. – Esfregou seu nariz carinhosamente na bochecha de Jimin, deixando um beijo estalado imediatamente no local. – Mas se você quiser, nós ainda podemos fazer. – Voltou com as carícias na região inferior de Jimin, enquanto maltratava o pescoço do mesmo com beijos molhados, lambida brincalhonas e umas mordiscadas. 

– Taehyung! – Pegando um pano de prato jogado sobre o balcão da cozinha, Jimin começou a bater no marido até que este o implorasse para que ele parasse. 

– Tá bom! Tá bom! Eu já parei! Pare de me bater agora! Por favor! – Gritava para que o esposo parasse de bater em si. – Isso dói! Isso dói!

– Espertinho. – Sorri divertido para Taehyung. – Venha, vamos tomar o café da manhã, daqui a pouco você tem que sair para trabalhar e eu também preciso me arrumar. 

Jimin servia cada alimento que havia preparado para os dois se alimentarem. Suas panquecas recém cozidas estavam expostas a mesa juntamente com algumas frutas, café e um suco natural para seu marido. Taehyung não gostava do gosto amargo do café, diferente de Jimin que o adorava. 

– Jimin, meu amor, suas pequenas mãos são maravilhosas como sempre. Essas panquecas estão tão deliciosas! – Comia um pedaço atrás do outro, sem nem ao mínimo se dar a chance de mastigar adequadamente. 

– Vá devagar, você pode se engasgar Tae. – Alertou o marido. – Não é como se sua comida fosse capaz de fugir de seu prato, certo? 

– Mas você fugiu. – Voltou-se para o mais baixo com seu costumeiro olhar provocativo e transbordante de luxúria e segundas intenções. – Sabe, eu poderia estar te comendo gost- 

– Taehyung-ssi. – Cortou o marido antes que este pudesse terminar o que falava em um tom assustador que era temido por muitos, e claro, Taehyung era um deles. 

– S-Sim meu docinho de coco? – Era visível que Taehyung estava com medo de Jimin, nunca que ele usaria tais apelidos como este com Jimin, apenas em casos como este talvez. 

– Acredito eu que não preciso te dizer nada, certo? 

– C-Certo, você está completamente certo. – Suando frio concorda imediatamente com o esposo, reconhecendo seus limites. – Vamos apenas comer. 

– Sim, é melhor nós apenas comermos. – Ameaçou-o com um olhar raivoso enquanto se juntava a ele na mesa, saboreado da sua própria comida. – Você vai voltar para casa para almoçar?

– Hoje não vai dar. Ficarei de plantão até às 21:00 horas, sinto muito querido. – Respondeu em meio a suspiros e com sua boca ainda cheia de panqueca. – E você? Sairá mais cedo do trabalho?

– Sim. – O pequeno nariz de Jimin se contraiu em raiva, estava irritado, novamente. O coração de Taehyung derreteu ao ver aquele mínimo detalhe que sempre fazia uma bagunça enorme dentro de si. – Lembre-se de não pular suas refeições.

– Está bem. – Taehyung cutucou a pontinha do nariz de Jimin. Ele sabia que o esposo queria passar seu almoço consigo já que sairia mais cedo do trabalho, era uma chance de passarem um tempinho juntos. – Não pularei minhas refeições, você também não pulará as suas.

Enquanto os dois comiam juntos, os minutos se passavam e Jimin voltava ao seu estágio normal de tranquilidade, com Taehyung o alimentando carinhosamente ou o deixando nas nuvens sem com suas palavras doces e amorosas que mexiam com seu psicológico. Mas algo estava estranho, e Taehyung era bastante observador em relação aos sentimentos de Jimin, percebeu que este tinha um semblante preocupado no rosto. 

– Ei, o que foi que houve meu amor, por que está com essa carinha de preocupação? Por acaso não seria porque eu não virei para o almoço, né? Ou seria?

– Não, não é isso Tae. – Sibilou em um tom mais baixo. – Na verdade, não é nada demais, são apenas algumas preocupações com as coisas do trabalho... 

– Você não conseguirá me enganar assim tão fácil desse jeito meu hyung. – Taehyung tinha a total razão. Os dois se conhecem desde o primeiro ano do ensino médio, tinham por volta dos seus 16 anos, eram completamente diferentes um do outro, mas apenas com o tempo e através de risadas, choros e brigas, se tornaram colegas, amigos e melhores amigos, eram inseparáveis, sempre estavam juntos. Até que um dia, Taehyung tivera a coragem em pedir Jimin em namoro em seu terceiro e último ano do colegial, aos seus 18 anos. Para falar a verdade Taehyung nunca havia se confessado para ninguém em seus poucos anos de vida. Mas naquele dia e naquele momento em especial, ele sentiu que valeu a pena esperar por tanto tempo para que finalmente pudesse se confessar para alguém, pois sabia que Jimin era a pessoa mais que certa para si.

Naquela mesma época em que passavam da fase da adolescência para a fase adulta, Taehyung e Jimin descobriram o significado da palavra amor e do termo "almas-gêmeas'', descobriram que eram destinados e feitos um pro outro. O fio vermelho que tanto se enroscava nos diversos lugares que passavam,os interligavam, não importando onde quer que ambos estivessem, juntos ou separados, o fio vermelho nunca se foi rompido.

Depois de 7 anos de namoro, Taehyung mais uma vez criou coragem e se ajoelhou perante Jimin, e com palavras doces e gentis o pediu em casamento, aos 24 anos se casaram. E então agora com seus 26 anos de idade e seus 10, quase 11 anos de história juntos, sabiam de cor e salteado o sentimento do outro. E não seria assim tão fácil para qualquer um dos dois esconder algo um do outro.

– Vamos lá, me diga o que te incomoda, eu ainda tenho uns minutinhos para ser seu ouvinte meu amor. – Afastou a franja que cobria os olhos de Jimin antes de passar sua mão de maneira tranquilizadora no braço esquerdo do mais velho.

– Tae, este é um assunto sério, então por favor, escute com atenção o que tenho para lhe dizer... – O clima antes entre os dois, de repente, passou de descontraído para tenso e pesado, após a fala de Jimin. - Bom, ultimamente... 

– Me diga, estou prestando atenção, vamos lá continue, ultimamente... – Encorajou-o a continuar segurando em uma das mãos do esposo que ponderava em cima da mesa. 

– Eu estive pensando... Em termos... Um... – Nervoso, Jimin estava em uma poça de nervosismo e se irritava consigo mesmo por não conseguir terminar uma simples mas não tão simples frase, a que tanto havia treinado adequadamente para chegar um momento de oportunidade e conversar seriamente com Taehyung. 

– Termos um o que meu bem? – Taehyung levanta a cabeça de Jimin para cima após este tê-la abaixado enquanto tentava esconder seu nervosismo, mas acabou que Taehyung notou como sempre tal ato. – Hein meu bem, o que foi? O que anda pensando ultimamente? O que você quer que nós tenhamos? – Fazia perguntas uma atrás da outra enquanto observava os olhos pequenos indo de um local para outro, recusando-se a olhar para Taehyung. – Acho que posso tentar adivinhar. Você quer que tenhamos mais um animal de estimação, certo? Um peixe, um gato ou mais um cachorro? Oh! Talvez um papagaio? Se esse for o caso você poderia ter me dito antes, eu providenciarei um pra você imediatamente. Se bem que talvez Tannie ficaria com um pouco de ciúm- 

– Um filho... – Sussurrou cortando a divagação do marido. 

– Hã? Eu não consegui ouvi-lo meu amor, fale um pouco mais alto por favor. – Se aproximou do pequeno para que pudesse escutá-lo melhor. 

– Um... Filho... – Repetiu suas palavras anteriores levantando um pouco mais o tom da voz para o mais novo à sua frente, dessa vez olhando-o em seus olhos. 

– O-O quê...? O que foi que disse? A-Acho que eu não entendi muito bem. – Taehyung gagueja, com os olhos saltados para fora em pura descrença do que acabara de ouvir. Meu Deus, talvez eu esteja ouvindo coisas...

– Um filho, Taehyung. Eu estive pensando em termos um filho! – Jimin esbravejou de repente, às vezes não suportava a lerdeza que era o raciocínio de Taehyung, seu nervosismo também não ajudava em muitas coisas.

Um silêncio de no máximo um minuto reinou entre os dois, Jimin ficou apenas observando a expressão de seu marido de surpresa enquanto esperava este dizer alguma coisa sobre o que havia dito. 

– Um filho...? – Taehyung permaneceu imóvel em seu lugar, tentava digerir a nova informação.

– Sim Taehyung, um filho. – Juntou ambas as mãos sobre a mesa, dessa vez olhando apenas para elas.

– Espere, espere, espere! – Agarrou-o pelos ombros. – Quer que tenhamos um filho… Como a gente? Assim, com pele, olhos, cabelo, nariz, boca, dedo, mão, pé, ou seja lá o que for, e não um simples animalzinho de estimação? 

– Exatamente Taehyung... – Tentava responder de maneira firme enquanto mordia ansiosamente seu lábio inferior. Abaixou a cabeça para evitar mais uma vez o contato visual de Taehyung, preocupando-se se seu marido ficaria com raiva consigo porque não queria pensar em filhos agora. – Quero que tenhamos um filho Taehyung. Quero poder cuidar de alguém, sentir diversas emoções como, felicidade, tristeza, raiva, preocupação, entre tantos outros sentimentos. Quero ser pai, quero ter o sentimento de ser pai, quero ouvir alguém me chamando de pai. Tae, você não sente a mesma coisa? – Olhou profundamente nos olhos de Taehyung, notando como o outro ainda não sabia ao certo como reagir. 

– V-Você me pegou um pouco desprevenido com esse assunto Jimin-ah. – Levantou da mesa antes de caminhar até o esposo. 

– Você não quer ter um filho Taehyung? - Perguntou. – Ou você não quer ter um filho comigo? – Questionava com uma voz embargada de choro. 

– Ei! É claro que quero ter um filho! E quero tê-lo especialmente com você meu bem, não chega a conclusões precipitadas desse tipo. – Abraça o mais velho, colocando a cabeça do mesmo em seu peitoral. – Você também sabe tanto quanto eu o quanto eu quero ter filhos ao seu lado. Só que tê-los agora... Eu ainda acho que seja um pouco cedo para nós sermos pais Jiminnie. Além do mais eles tendem a ter custos altos, não que isso seja problema para nós, temos uma boa condição financeira, mas o que eu quero dizer é que eles requerem de nossa presença a todo custo, entende meu amor? 

– Mas Tae e se diminuirmos nossa carga horária no trabalho? Poderíamos tirar um tempo de férias também… – Indagou esperançoso para que Taehyung pensasse sobre.

– Jimin, não acho que isso daria certo. – Taehyung volta a se sentar na mesa. – Não sinto que estamos preparados para isso. – Suspira fortemente enquanto colocava as mãos no rosto massageando suas têmporas.

– Mas podemos fazer dar certo Taehyung! Pode não parecer, mas Tae, eu acho que esse é o momento certo para termos um filho. – Dirigiu-se ao lado de Taehyung na mesa colocando sua mão pequena sobre o ombro de Taehyung, tentando chamar sua atenção para si. 

– Mesmo que esse seja o momento certo, de que maneira iríamos ter essa criança? – Questionou-o já levemente estressado, virando-se para poder olhar Jimin.

– Veja nossos amigos… SeokJin hyung e Namjoon hyung optaram pela barriga de aluguel e tiveram um filho cedo também... 

– Sim meu bem, mas ambos tinham maturidade e tempo livre para uma barriga de aluguel. E outra, jamais deixarei o meu e o seu espermatozóide circulando por aí para uma fecundação qualquer! – Esbravejou assustando um pouco Jimin pelo seu tom de voz. – Desculpe por ter gritado com você agora a pouco. – Desculpou-se quando notou o esposo se encolhendo após seu grito.

– Tudo bem… – Olhou mais uma vez para baixo antes de retornar seu olhar para o marido com o resto de confiança que lhe restava. – E quanto a Yoongi hyung e Jungkookie? Você sabe, eles têm dois filhos, e Jungkook ainda é mais novo que nós dois Taehyung.

– Meu bem, Jungkook foi imaturo e não soube segurar o que tem no meio das pernas, por isso engravidou uma menina qualquer que de início ainda pretendia abortar a criança, mas graças a Jungkook prometeu que cuidaria do filho ele o assumiu assim que ela deu a luz, mas você sabe que logo ela fugiu pra longe. Já Yoongi hyung conseguiu a guarda de uma criança abandonada que apareceu na porta de sua casa. 

– Então vamos adotar Taehyung! Temos maturidade o suficiente para adotarmos, somos adultos! – Bateu as mãos na mesa antes de levantar-se rapidamente da cadeira, arrastando-a para trás com sua ação. – Você sempre disse e acabou de reafirmar que queria ter filhos comigo, e sabe o quanto eu os queria também... Por que você não quer tê-los agora...? - Mantinha a cabeça abaixada olhando para seus pés.

– Jiminie eu sei o quanto nós queremos ter filhos, mas me preocupa... – Também levantou-se da cadeira indo até Jimin, o abraçando enquanto apoiava a cabeça do esposo em seu ombro. – Me preocupa não sermos bons pais, não termos tempo suficiente para estarmos ao lado dele, e quando menos notarmos nosso filho se tornou em uma criança rebelde, e eu não quero isso, quero que sejamos uma família feliz e unida, como nossos amigos. E outra, me assustaria o fato dele aparecer a qualquer dia no meu trabalho, você sabe, eu trabalho com crianças e adolescentes todo dia, e só de pensar que um deles poderia ser nosso filho me enche de terror e preocupação. 

– Tudo bem Taehyung, eu te entendo, nós podemos esperar mais um pouco. – Jimin coloca sua mão no peitoral de Taehyung se afastando do abraço. Não queria ouvir mais o que esperava ouvir de qualquer maneira. – Já está ficando tarde você irá se atrasar caso não for trabalhar agora, e eu também preciso me arrumar. Tchau Tae. – Beija a bochecha do marido antes de fazer seu caminho escada assim para se aprontar para seu trabalho. Deixando para trás um Taehyung solitário e culpado por ter deixado Jimin cabisbaixo daquele jeito, ele não queria tê-lo feito isso, ambos estavam tão brincalhões mais cedo, sorrindo e se divertindo um com o outro.

Mas para Taehyung a ideia de se tornar pai agora era muito difícil de ser aceita. Não, não tinha como ele ser pai agora, ele não estava pronto psicologicamente para agir e pensar como um. 

_Zum zum zum~_

Seu celular começou a vibrar em cima da mesa como um louco. Vendo quem o ligava pelo visor da tela, Taehyung atende ao telefone. 

_– Ya! Taehyung onde você está? Estou te esperando há bastante tempo aqui na entrada!_

– Desculpe Jin hyung, estava conversando com Jimin e acabei perdendo a noção do tempo. Mas já estou a caminho. 

_– Conversando? O que foi dessa vez? Vocês dois brigaram?_

– Jin hyung, quando você e Namjoon hyung resolveram ter filhos como você lidou com o fato de não terem tempo suficiente por causa do seu trabalho? – Perguntou ignorando completamente as perguntas do mais velho enquanto pegava com dificuldade sua mochila que continha algumas roupas e outros acessórios que usava no trabalho e se dirigia em direção a saída, indo direto para seu carro, que logo deu partida no mesmo dirigindo-se para o local onde o outro o esperava. 

_– Hmm, bem, no início foi difícil para nós dois conciliarmos nosso tempo com o trabalho e com uma família recém-formada. Mas, tentamos fazer dar certo, me lembro que Namjoon e eu organizamos um cronograma diferente para cada final de semana, tentamos aproveitar ao máximo nossos momentos e dias de folga. Fizemos diversas alternativas para estarmos presentes na vida de nosso filho, bom, aparentemente tem dado certo por 17 anos. Se bem que logo se tornará 18… Mas enfim, Taehyung-ssi, por que você está perguntando isso_ _tão de repente? E quanto ao Jimin, você não me respondeu se brigaram._

– Jin hyung… Jimin veio conversar pela manhã comigo… 

_– E o que vocês conversaram?_

– Jimin está pensando em ter um filho…

 _– Oh, isso é sério?! Estão pensando de terem um filho? Bem, isso é ótimo. –_ Sorria feliz através do outro lado da linha telefônica. – _Mas pelo seu tom de voz parece que você não ficou tão feliz quanto o esperado, não é mesmo? O que foi? Não concordou com ele?_

– Não é que eu não concorde com ele Jin hyung… Jimin e eu acabamos de discutir sobre, e no final ele acabou ficando chateado comigo... – Murmurou, o que parecia mais com uma lamentação. – Eu apenas, não acho que esteja preparado para me tornar pai... – Suspirou pesadamente antes de encostar a cabeça nas mãos que seguravam o volante após parar no sinalizador vermelho do semáforo. 

_– E por que não? No relacionamento entre vocês dois, não era você quem mais queria ter filhos Taehyung?_

– Eu sei disso Jin hyung! Mas estou com medo de não conseguir me tornar um bom pai, por não conseguir estar presente nos momentos mais oportunos da vida dele por causa do trabalho! 

_– Ya! Taehyung-ah! Deixa de ser idiota! Você está se preocupando com os mínimos detalhes, está deixando isso te acorrentar, e sem nem perceber isso afetará seu relacionamento com Jimin._

– Mas Jin hyun- 

_– Abra os olhos para o que está a sua frente Taehyung._ – Sibilou calorosamente. – _Você tem um bom emprego, uma boa condição financeira, amigos e familiares que te apoiam, e o mais importante, tem Jimin ao seu lado, um esposo que sempre está disposto para estar com você. Mas ainda assim não sente que talvez esteja faltando algo a mais para completar... Sua família?_

– Olhando por esse lado, talvez... Eu sinto que realmente esteja faltando algo... Mas eu não sei...

 _– Taehyung escuta, não quero te obrigar a tomar nenhuma decisão, isso é entre você e Jimin, mas... –_ Suspirou antes de continuar. – _Perderá essa oportunidade de ter uma família e passar por diversas situações alegres ou não, passar em branco? Ou, irá tornar o seu e o desejo de Jimin se realizarem? Isso não era o que vocês queriam? Tornarem-se os pais mais amados por seus filhos? Hã?_

– Você está certo Jin hyung, mas…

_– O quê?_

– Não sei, isso só está me deixando louco! Sei que eu deveria deixar minhas preocupações de lado e focar naquilo que Jimin e eu tanto queríamos durante toda nossa adolescência, termos a família que desejávamos ter. Mas agora que chegamos nesse ponto da vida, parece tão assustador pra mim.

_– Taehyung, tente se acalmar um pouco e pense, na pior das hipóteses, o que de ruim poderia acontecer?_

– Não sei. Talvez ele possa acabar se ferindo de alguma maneira e ter que parar no hospital? 

_– Taehyun isso é normal pra qualquer ser humano. –_ Reclamou.

– E quanto ele se tornar rebelde?

_– E que tipo de adolescente não passa por sua fase rebelde Taehyung?_

– Ahh tudo bem, tudo bem. Após meu turno tentarei conversar melhor com ele sobre isso. – Mais um suspiro escapou por seus lábios. 

_– Bem, de qualquer forma, isso é a melhor coisa que você poderia fazer Taehyung. Conversem e cheguem a um acordo ou uma decisão, sei lá. Mas Taehyung tenta ver um pouco do lado dele também e pense no futuro do seu relacionamento com Jimin._

– Muito obrigado Jin hyung, seus conselhos sempre me ajudam, sabia?

_– Não foi nada, saiba que qualquer coisa vocês podem contar comigo, afinal, eu sou Kim SeokJin!_

– Hyung, por que você está tentando bancar uma de engraçado? – Perguntava divertido.

 _– Ya! Não estou bancando uma de engraçado! Eu sou engraçado!_ – Gritou. – _Enfim, posso saber se você já está perto? Estou cansado de te esperar._

– Estou a poucos quilômetros, já estou chegando.

_– PELO AMOR DE DEUS TAEHYUNG! ESTOU AQUI PARADO NA ENTRADA COMO UMA PLANTA FAZ HORAS! VOCÊ TEM NOÇÃO DISSO?_

– Estou te dizendo! Eu já estou no caminho, por favor, espere mais alguns minutos hyung logo chegare- 

_– LOGO CHEGARÁ MEU C-_

Taehyung finalmente desliga o celular, poupando a si mesmo dos xingamentos de seu hyung, era cedo demais para ter que escutá-los.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Continua...**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bem, espero mesmo que tenham gostado desse primeiro capítulo... Eu tenho tantas ideias para o futuro dessa história, estou bastante animada para escrever os próximos capítulos!!  
> Até lá, espero que vocês continuem aguardando ansiosos para a continuação, por favor, não desistam de mim!!!


	2. Dois

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eu finalmente voltei com mais um capítulo pessoal!!! Espero que vocês gostem!!!

O dia no trabalho para Taehyung talvez tenha sido mais estressante do que o normal, fora difícil para manter sua concentração. A conversa de mais cedo com Jimin e com seu amigo SeokJin, não saiu de sua cabeça, e perguntas como: _Eu realmente devo aceitar adotar um filho?_ ou _Conseguirei me tornar um bom pai? Estou pronto para isso?_ , assombravam Taehyung. 

– Estou preocupado com Jimin. – Suspirou encostando numa das paredes onde não havia tanta movimentação de pessoas. – Já são 21:07, acho melhor trocar minhas roupas. – Falou enquanto olhava para o relógio de pulso que usava rotineiramente, fora um presente de Jimin em seu último aniversário. – Esse privativo deve estar contaminado de doenças de dentro para fora. – Caminhava por um longo corredor branco até chegar ao vestiário onde seus pertences estavam todos guardados dentro de seu pequeno armário. 

Uns minutinhos se passaram e Taehyung já estava prontamente arrumado com a mesma roupa que havia chego no trabalho mais cedo.

Quando fechado a porta do armário Taehyung acaba por encostar suas costas no mesmo logo em seguida. Seu corpo estava inteiramente dolorido, precisava de uma cama e se possível de uma massagem. Não aguentava mais ficar de pé um minuto se quer, e seus ouvidos doíam depois de tanto ouvir o _pi~ pi~pi~_ das máquinas que não eram nenhum pouco satisfatórias e agradáveis. Elas zumbiam como se houvessem duas, três moscas ao lado de cada orelha sua. 

– Ai… Como minhas costas doem! – Reclamou com dor enquanto esfregava as mesmas no armário, imaginando que aquilo pudesse diminuir suas dores, mas efeito nenhum acontecia para que aquilo se tornasse realidade. – Jimin~ Eu preciso das suas pequenas mãozinhas~! – Choramingou pelas pequenas e fofas mãos do esposo. – Ah, ele deve estar em casa agora, provavelmente está me esperando desde o horário do almoço... Espero que ele esteja bem... Devo ligar para ele? – Pegou seu smartphone no bolso da calça, vasculhando por seus contatos se tinha alguma notificação de seu esposo. – Desde manhã meu pequeno não me ligou ou me enviou alguma mensagem como normalmente faria. Ele deve estar realmente chateado comigo... – Suspirou enquanto olhava para a tela inicial do celular, sorrindo brevemente para a foto dos dois juntos na época do colegial. 

_Já se passou muito tempo desde aquela época, certo Jiminie?_ , questionava a si próprio em meio aos seus pensamentos. 

E assim, olhando para a mesma foto, Taehyung acabou por se lembrar dos votos de casamento que disse para Jimin naquele dia tão especial que fora para os dois. 

_"Oi, Jimin."_

– Humpf… Não acredito que eu comecei com um simples _"Oi, Jimin."_ – Riu de si próprio enquanto se lembrava das palavras que saíram de sua boca.

 _"Pensei muito no que falar para você quando este dia finalmente chegasse, isso me deixou extremamente envergonhado e sem confiança, mas continuei procurando inúmeras palavras para te dizer, fiz isso apenas por você. Então... Por favor... Entenda. – Segurou uma das mãos de Jimin com uma de suas próprias. – Quando nos conhecemos ainda éramos muito jovens, não tínhamos rumo e nenhum conhecimento sobre este mundo. A primeira vez que te vi, soube que era especial. Não acreditei que uma pessoa como você, gentil e atencioso, frequentaria a mesma escola e até mesmo a mesma faculdade que eu, um bobo preguiçoso e chato na maioria das vezes. – Sorria sem notar que suas palavras aqueciam o coração de Jimin com a lembrança. – Aos poucos nos tornamos amigos, comíamos e compartilhavamos memórias juntos. E depois desses 9 anos juntos, você não só se tornou meu namorado ou meu noivo, e agora quase esposo, você se tornou antes de tudo meu amigo mais querido, se tornou alguém na qual poderia confiar cegamente. – Agora não apenas emocionou aos familiares que assistiam à cerimônia, como também emocionou a Jimin. Os olhos do mais velho aos poucos se enchiam e transbordavam com lágrimas grossas e quentes. – Você esteve em todos os momentos quando eu estava para cima ou para baixo, foi o único que riu e chorou_ _comigo. Além disso... Sou grato por estar lá e sou grato por estar aqui agora. E... Me desculpe... Por sempre ter sido o único em receber. Todas as vezes que eu choro, você ainda chora junto a mim. Você se importa e pensa em mim, trabalhou duro para me entender, escuta minhas preocupações e me amou mesmo quando não fiz meu melhor. No futuro... Vamos andar em uma estrada de felicidades!_

_No final Taehyung acabou por chorar juntamente com Jimin antes de se abraçaram e relembrarem de cada momento de dificuldade que tiveram que passar e lutar juntos."_

– Sim... Jimin sempre esteve comigo... – Tristemente suspirou. 

_"Tudo bem Taehyung, eu te entendo, nós podemos esperar mais um pouco."_ , as palavras que Jimin mencionou durante o final da conversa deles ressoavam na cabeça de Taehyung novamente, o que o fez estalar a língua no céu da boca. 

– Jimin sempre me entendeu, mesmo nos momentos em que ele estava mais certo do que eu, como agora... – Fechou os olhos respirando profundamente. – Como pude ser tão egoísta assim? Fechei meus olhos para a felicidade que juntos desejamos. Jimin, como você consegue amar uma pessoa como eu? Eu sou um completo idiota. – Cerrou os punhos. – Você não merece ter alguém como eu ao seu lado... – Dedilhou antes de bater seu punho no armário, causando um estrondoso barulho na sala. Por sorte ela estava vazia, não precisava de olhares curiosos em cima de si agora, e aparentemente sua mão também estava bem – se chegasse em casa com uma mão enfaixada Jimin surtaria consigo por conta de sua preocupação, e no momento isso era tudo o que ele não precisava –, diferente de seu armário, que não pode escapar de ser amassado por conta do impacto forte.

Após seu "surto", Taehyung passou mais uns bons 10 minutos olhando para a foto dos dois, divagando sobre seus velhos tempos. Depois de mais alguns minutos ele finalmente deslizou seu polegar para baixo, clicando em um dos aplicativos inferiores do canto esquerdo, entrando novamente em seus contatos. Foi até o de Jimin e ligou para o mesmo, esperando ansiosamente para que o outro o atendesse e não deixasse com que sua ligação caísse na caixa postal. 

– Vamos Jimin, atenda ao seu telefone... – Ouvia o toque de espera através de seu celular.

_"O telefone que você ligou no mome-"_

– Hã? Ele não me atendeu... Ele me atenderia no quarto, quinto toque... – Taehyung olhava pasmo para a tela do celular. – Vou tentar mais uma vez. 

E lá estava Taehyung novamente, o primeiro toque, o segundo toque, o terceiro toque, o quarto toque... 

_"O telefone que você ligou no momento nã-"_

– Mais uma vez... Ele não me atendeu... – Taehyung começou a ficar preocupado. – Por que ele não está atendendo? Normalmente ele me atenderia na primeira chamada. Será que aconteceu algo com ele? – Retornou a tela do celular. – Não Taehyung! Nada aconteceu com seu pequeno! Está tudo bem… – E com palavras como essa Taehyung colocava em sua cabeça que nada aconteceu com Jimin antes de tentar uma terceira ligação.

De repente o celular de Taehyung começou a vibrar em sua mão, acabando por tirar o mesmo de um poço de preocupação.

Jimin estava ligando para ele. 

– Alô! Jimin é você? – Taehyung sabia que era Jimin, mas queria ter certeza de que era ele. Para o mesmo poderia ter sido qualquer tipo de sequestrador ligando para ele pedindo dinheiro em troca da liberdade de seu esposo, nunca se sabe.

 _– Sim Taehyung, sou eu. Vi que você me ligou duas vezes_. – Bocejou. – _Aconteceu alguma coisa?_

– Eu é quem deveria estar perguntando isso! Fiquei preocupado com você, não me atendeu quando te liguei antes, fiquei com medo que tivesse acontecido alguma coisa... Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Perguntou no mesmo instante.

 _– Não, nada em especial aconteceu Tae, estou apenas descansando por alguns minutinhos._ – Bocejou pela segunda vez. – _O dia hoje foi muito corrido e estressante no trabalho._

Não foi possível ver, mas, Taehyung poderia dizer que havia um bico nos lábios macios de Jimin, e achava graça disso. 

– Bem, digo o mesmo por aqui também, estava indo e vindo de lá pra cá o tempo todo. Foi uma loucura entanta. – Sorri após ter ouvido um _"Imagino"_ do outro. – Desculpe te acordar meu amor, não achei que estaria dormindo essa hora. 

_– Sem problemas, isso é o de menos Tae._

– Tudo bem. Você almoçou hoje? Não deixou de comer pelo menos, certo? 

_– Sim, eu almocei hoje, não se preocupe com isso._ – Sorriu. – _Mas dessa vez quem deveria ter feito essa pergunta era eu, não acha?_ – Ri nasalado. 

– Sim, você está certo. – Retribui-o ao riso com uma pequena gargalhada. – Fiquei com saudades de ouvir sua voz, você não me deu notícias, não ligou e nem enviou mensagens para mim, tem certeza de que está bem? Estou preocupado Jimin, sabe que pode contar as coisas para mim. – Pergunta com sua maior sinceridade e ternura. 

_– Sim eu sei, mas já te disse, eu estou bem, não se preocupe. Sinto muito Tae, mas estava realmente estressado com as coisas e tudo mais._

– Se você está falando que está tudo bem, então confiarei em você querido. – Suspirou. – De qualquer forma, logo estarei aí com você, meu turno de hoje já se encerrou. Podemos pedir uma comida diferente, uma pizza talvez, ou o que você quiser comer, o que acha? 

_– Não queria te magoar, mas... Eu já preparei nossa janta Tae... –_ Mordeu o lábio inferior, não queria deixar seu marido chateado.

– Ah, sério? Então tudo bem, eu não me importo, podemos pedir outro dia. Vamos comer sua comida, você sabe o quanto eu gosto dela. Nunca me sinto enjoado das coisas caseiras que você faz, me faz lembrar da comida que minha mãe me fazia antigamente. 

_– Não tem como me comparar com sua mãe Tae, isso é impossível._ – Sorria divertido. – Mas você sabe… _Que além de inflar meu ego cada vez mais, isso me deixa feliz. –_ Mais alguns risos foram ultrapassados do celular para o ouvido de Taehyung, lembrando seu cérebro para gravar aquele som para sempre em sua memória. – _Quem sabe um dia eu não supero a comida da minha sogra e até mesmo a da minha mãe?_

– Não queria te desmotivar agora, mas para falar a verdade, eu acho meio difícil superar a comida da sua mãe Jiminie. – Brincou enquanto ria junto com o outro.

 _– Sim, você tem razão._ – Concordou enquanto tentava recuperar o fôlego.

– Que bom que você está feliz. 

_– O que quer dizer com isso Tae?_

– Você sabe meu bem. Da nossa conversa, hoje de manhã... Você parecia ter ficado chateado comigo... – Suspira. 

_– Sim, talvez eu tenha ficado chateado com você, mas foi apenas momentâneo, está tudo bem agora. Eu entendo seu lado... Nós podemos esperar o tempo certo para pensarmos em filhos, não precisa ser agora..._ _–_ Baixou a voz. – _Além do mais, estamos tão ocupados com o trabalho que provavelmente não teríamos tempo a dar a ele._

– Jimin, sobre isso, eu quero que conversemos melhor quando eu chegar em casa, tudo bem? 

_– Tudo bem..._

– Eu preciso desligar agora. Vou pegar o carro, e sem mexer no celular enquanto dirige, não é mesmo? 

_– Sim, você está certo, segurança em primeiro lugar. Por favor, volte com cuidado para casa, estarei te esperando._

– Tudo bem, te amo meu pequeno. 

_– Também te amo Tae, beijos._

– Beijos. 

…

Não demorou muito tempo até que Taehyung chegasse em casa, do seu trabalho até seu domiciliar levava no mínimo 10 ou 15 minutos, e por ser noite as ruas estavam tranquilas, então havia somente alguns carros e de vez em quando uns motoqueiros malucos da cabeça que passavam a mais de 100 km/h. _Não tinham medo de sofrerem um acidente não? Ou simplesmente não passavam bem da cabeça?_ , Taehyung se perguntava enquanto ouvia o ronco do motor estourando seus ouvidos.

…

Sentado no centro do chão da grande sala de sua casa, estava um Jimin revisando alguns papéis do trabalho em cima da pequena mesa do centro.

Do lado de dentro da casa o pequeno corpo conseguia ouvir o carro do marido estacionando na garagem onde também compartilhava com seu carro, seus lábios foram levemente contraídos para um sorriso, Taehyung finalmente havia chegado. 

– Querido! Estou em casa! – De longe gritou para os quatro cantos da casa ouvir enquanto terminava de fechar a porta onde dava acesso diretamente para a garagem e para dentro de casa. Dessa maneira era mais prático para os dois ao invés de fazerem o mesmo percurso que já fizeram de carro a pé. – Jimin! Eu cheguei~! – Cantarolava ao mesmo tempo em que gritava. 

Com poucos passos Taehyung caminhou até a sala de estar, notando através do grande sofá fios de cabelo acinzentados, estranhou, ninguém naquela casa tinha aquela cor de cabelo, ao não que ela tivesse sido invadida…

Por conta disso Taehyung entrou em desespero. _Meu Deus invadiram minha casa! Onde está Jimin?_ Perguntava-se preocupado já com o celular em mãos para caso tenha que ligar para a polícia. 

Ao contornar o sofá com suas pernas tremelicando de medo, Taehyung pode enfim sentir um alívio por todo seu corpo, seus músculos antes tensos, relaxando ao encontrar seu pequeno como o dono daquela nova cabeleira sentado no chão rodeado de papéis e alguns materiais como canetas, lápis, grampeador e várias outras coisas.

Seu coração falhou uma batida, Jimin era sem dúvida alguma a pessoa mais deslumbrante da face da Terra com seu novo visual. Além da nova cor de cabelo, o mesmo usava um simples shorts cinza de moletom que ia até seus joelhos – combinava com a cor de seu cabelo –, e uma simples camiseta branca. Para Taehyung tudo que era simples em Jimin era o que ele chamava de extravagante.

Locomoveu-se até o esposo e se agachou ao lado do mesmo, abraçando o pequeno corpo por trás, inalando o cheiro adocicado do hidratante que o esposo usava após sair do banho. 

O nariz gelado de Taehyung que roçava na pele quente do pescoço de Jimin, causava um choque térmico no mais velho. – Estou de volta meu bem. 

– Eu percebi Tae... – Suspirou com os toques do marido, era completamente fraco por eles. – Chegou gritando que nem maluco, até pensei que tinha batido a cabeça em algum lugar. 

Taehyung congelou, era certo que não havia batido a cabeça, mas sim sua mão. Então ficou com medo que Jimin descobrisse sobre o ocorrido. – E por que está aqui nesse chão gelado? Não tem medo de ficar gripado? – Perguntou mudando de assunto enquanto apoiava suas mãos nos quadris menores, deixando rastros de beijos por todo o rosto do esposo. Jimin apenas fecha os olhos sentindo os lábios de Taehyung em seus olhos, nariz, testa e nos cantos de seus lábios. 

– Depois que você me ligou comecei a revisar algumas papeladas do trabalho, como não tinha nada para fazer mesmo, aproveite para por isso em dia.

– Entendi. Mas por que você não foi pro seu escritório em vez de ficar aqui nessa friagem, amor? Lá não é mais confortável? Mandei que construíssem especialmente por sua causa, para que ficasse mais confortável nas horas que fosse trabalhar aqui em casa. – Respirou fundo o doce aroma do esposo.

– Eu até tinha ido pra lá mais cedo, para falar a verdade resolvi boa parte dessas papeladas lá também. Mas quando fui tentar encontrar uma solução para resolver o problema de um cliente que está me dando dor de cabeça, eu vim pra cá, já que aqui tem mais ventilação... Talvez eu não ganhe esse caso. – Suspirou tristemente antes de apoiar seu cotovelo na mesa massageando com sua mão suas têmporas. 

– Ei, não diga isso amor. Você sempre consegue ganhar os casos, porque não conseguiria ganhar este? Huh? – Acariciou mais uma vez o pescoço do mais velho com o nariz antes de espalhar mais beijinhos carinhosos entre o mesmo e a clavícula de Jimin. – Venha, saia desse chão gelado e sujo. 

– Taehyung, eu tenho que terminar isso primeiro. – Choramingou enquanto era puxado para o sofá pelo marido. 

Taehyung sentou-se primeiro no acolchoado macio do sofá e logo puxou o mais velho para se sentar em seu colo. Apesar de toda aquela manha, Jimin não recusou ficar sentado em seu local preferido, por isso resolveu apenas acomodar-se no marido, ficando em uma posição confortável para os dois. Rodeou a cintura do mais novo com suas duas pernas e deitou a cabeça no ombro do mais alto, sorrindo ao notar os pelinhos do parceiro se arrepiando conforme sua respiração quente atingia sua pele gelada. 

Para falar a verdade, o colo de Taehyung era bastante aconchegante e acolhedor para Jimin, ali ele conseguia dispensar as diversas coisas que se passavam em sua cabeça e ao mesmo tempo podia descansar enquanto sentia o cheiro de Taehyung que não sabia como, mas sempre o acalmava. Jimin por sua vez o apelidava como "Colchão humano", para ele o marido se parecia com um, não via diferença. 

– Você está deslumbrante com essa cor, sabia disso? Quando foi que você descoloriu seu cabelo? – Olhou encantado para as madeixas recém descoloridas do outro.

– Até que enfim, achei que não perguntaria nunca sobre. – Sorriu. – Foi logo após eu ter saído do trabalho hoje. Passei em uma barbearia e pedi para eles descolorir meu cabelo, o que você achou? – Virou a cabeça na direção do marido. – Gostou da minha nova mudança? 

Sorrindo de lado, Taehyung apenas respondeu com um simples: 

– Eu amei. – Selou seus lábios amorosamente antes de voltar a falar. – Sabe, o loiro sempre caiu bem em você, deixava-o o ser mais fofo nesse mundo, mas agora… Você com esse cinza está me deixando ainda mais louco e pirado por você. – Atacou os lábios macios de Jimin em um beijo necessitado e feroz, o último por sua vez direcionou suas mãos para os fios grandes e escuros do cabelo de Taehyung, puxando-o levemente.

O mais alto pedia passagem com a língua para aprofundar mais o beijo e logo sentiu Jimin ceder passagem enquanto este sentia as mãos grandes e firmes do marido adentrando por sua camiseta branca. 

Com uma forte pegada, Taehyung apertava a cintura do esposo com possessividade, gerando uma grande sensação de formigamento no estômago de Jimin. 

– Tae... Vai tomar seu banho. – Arfou choramingando em busca de ar. 

– Hmm... Mas eu não quero, estou muito cansado para isso. – Beijou cada parte do pescoço amostra de Jimin, deixando marcas a onde passava a boca. - Eu quero ficar aqui com você. 

– Tudo bem, mas apenas por alguns minutos. Depois você sobe para tomar seu banho. – Suspirou em derrota antes de sentir o outro o abraçando com ternura. Ele podia simplesmente dormir naqueles braços, mas antes, tinham que conversar adequadamente. – Mais cedo... – Retornou.

– O que tem? – Passeou suas mãos nas costas de Jimin, deixando uma massagem nos lugares tensos. 

– Hoje mais cedo no telefone… Você disse que queria conversar comigo sobre aquilo... – Se afastou um pouco de Taehyung para que pudessem ficar cara-a-cara. – O que exatamente você quer conversar? 

– Ah, sim, eu me lembro… – Voltou seus olhos para baixo, escolhendo as palavras certas que usaria naquela conversa, afinal não imaginou que entrariam naquele assunto tão rápido. – Sobre isso… Jimin, hoje eu passei praticamente o dia todo pensando nisso. – Ergueu os olhos, ficando muito focado ao olhar atento do esposo em sua frente. – E acredite, por conta disso eu fiquei tão aéreo no trabalho que quase tomei bronca do Sr. Ahn. – Sorri com a memória do chefe. 

– E por que você ficou tão aéreo para quase tomar bronca de seu chefe? – Perguntou estreitando suas sobrancelhas para baixo. – O que passava na sua cabeça para te deixar distraído meu amor? Sei que você não é assim, ainda mais se for no trabalho. Conte-me o que houve. 

– Ok, vamos lá. – Respirou fundo. – Hoje de manhã eu também acabei conversando com Jin hyung, recebi e absorvi seus conselhos para mim. Acabei me questionando diversas vezes se conseguiria chegar lá, duvidei de minhas capacidades como adulto e me senti como um adolescente sem rumo novamente. – Sua voz era baixa e triste agora. – Jimin, não acho que eu esteja te fazendo bem. E não acho que eu te mereça.

– O que você está querendo dizer com isso? Está me deixando preocupado. – Levou ambas as mãos para os ombros do outro, deixando um leve carinho no local antes de apertar seus dedos ali. – Onde quer chegar com isso tudo Tae? – Jimin agora temia o pior. _Não era possível que Taehyung acabaria com tudo ali… Ou era?_

_**Continua...** _

**(SEM PRÉVIAS PARA ATUALIZAÇÕES)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aahh espero que vocês tenham gostado, estou adorando escrever essa história!!  
> Por favor, não me deixem, ainda estou planejando muito mais para a história, então aguardem!!!


	3. Três

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Para quem quiser, recomendo que leiam ouvindo uma boa playlist com músicas tristes, fica a seu critério...  
> Enfim, boa leitura!!

**_"– Ok, vamos lá. – Respirou fundo. – Hoje de manhã eu também acabei conversando com Jin hyung, recebi e absorvi seus conselhos para mim. Acabei me questionando diversas vezes se conseguiria chegar lá, duvidei de minhas capacidades como adulto e me senti como um adolescente sem rumo novamente. – Sua voz era baixa e triste agora. – Jimin, não acho que eu esteja te fazendo bem. E não acho que eu te mereça._ **

**_– O que você está querendo dizer com isso? Está me deixando preocupado. – Levou ambas as mãos para os ombros do outro, deixando um leve carinho no local antes de apertar seus dedos ali. – Onde quer chegar com isso tudo Tae? – Jimin agora temia o pior._ **

**_[...]"_ **

– Ei… Você não vai dizer o que eu estou pensando né? – Questionou sentindo uma dor no peito. – Você… Está querendo acabar com tudo Taehyung? Depois de tudo… Que passamos e construímos?… Por que voc-

– NÃO! Não pense em coisas erradas Jimin! Eu nunca falei e muito menos falaria ou faria isso… Nunca deixaria você nem mesmo se tivéssemos a pior discussão do universo…

– Então, por que? – Olhou tristemente para o marido. – Por que diz essas coisas? Taehyung… Se você não quer acabar nosso casamento de uma vez… – Arrulhou baixinho. – Por que continua dizendo besteiras desse tipo?!

– Porque eu te amo! – Respondeu no mesmo tom que o do outro. – Droga! – Enterrou a cabeça de uma vez no peito de Jimin depois de segurar firmemente no colarinho da camiseta do mesmo. Escondia suas lágrimas dolorosas que caíam de seus olhos. – Eu nunca quis te magoar, e nem quero fazê-lo! Eu te amo Jimin… Mas do que qualquer coisa nesse mundo… – Fungou em alto som. – Mas as vezes sinto que estou sendo um completo idiota com você! E você não merece ter alguém como eu ao seu lado! Mas… Simplesmente não consigo... Não consigo acabar as coisas com você… Eu te amo muito mais do possa imaginar… E esse amor até chega a me doer, porque sei que estou te fazendo mal, mas não quero te machucar… Porque eu continuo te amando… E por que eu machucaria alguém que eu amo?

– Taehyung… – Chamou-o levantando o rosto do mesmo para cima, olhando profundamente nos olhos caramelados do último. Podia sentir sua camiseta molhada devido às lágrimas de seu marido, as mesmas que faziam seu ser ficar desamparado por conta da angústia que sentia naquele momento. Era raro as vezes que Taehyung chorava, e quando o fazia, Jimin não tinha auto-controle suficiente para não deixar de sentir a culpa o envolvendo, afinal, Taehyung se culpava por pensar que estava sendo um idiota com Jimin, enquanto ele, se culpava por pensar que foi dele a causa pelo qual seu marido se sentia daquele jeito. – Me desculpe se te fiz pensar que estava agindo como um idiota comigo… A culpa é minha. – Proferiu para o outro antes de limpar com os polegares as lágrimas insistentes que caíam de seus olhos. – Mas acredite… Eu também te amo… – Sorriu dolorosamente antes de deixar cair – assim como o mais novo – suas lágrimas.

Foram poucas palavras mas foram as mesmas que atingiram Taehyung como nunca. Claro, já ouviu-las antes, mas daquela vez parecia que elas causaram um efeito diferente em si, talvez seja porque se sentia culpado por ver a dor que causava em Jimin sem nem perceber. Mas mesmo assim, ouvindo ele falar que o amava enquanto sorria tristemente para si mesmo depois de tudo, estilhaçou seu coração em mil pedaços.

– Por que? – Taehyung apenas continuou pousando seus olhos profundos nos dos pequenos castanhos de Jimin. – Meu medo me fez esquecer dos sonhos e desejos que criamos juntos ao longo de todo esse tempo... – Apertou a cintura do mais velho. Sua voz estava embargada, o que claramente não passou despercebido por seu esposo. – Jimin… Eu quase fechei os olhos para o que tanto queríamos, e me arrependo amargamente por isso... – Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas novamente, estavam prontas para serem derramadas mais uma vez. – Eu sinto muito... Sinto muito Jimin... Estou tão arrependido. – Desmoronou-se pela segunda vez – não que ele havia parado de chorar totalmente antes – sob o ombro do esposo, soluçando alto enquanto molhava mais um local da camiseta do mais velho com a água de suas lágrimas. 

– Ei, Taehyung... Do que você está falando? – Tentava o acalmar passando seus braços ao redor do marido, deixando com que chorasse em seu ombro e murmurasse palavras incoerentes. – Está tudo bem Tae... Está tudo bem agora. Não se culpe, você não é e nem foi um idiota comigo… – Fungou nos braços firmes de Taehyung. – A culpa é minha… Eu que te fiz pensar isso… Me desculpe.

– Não, não se desculpe Minnie, em nenhum momento você foi o culpado por isso. Fora eu que agiu como um verdadeiro imbecil com você, sinto muito… – Jimin agora não entendia mais do que seu marido estava falando. Estava confuso, por que ele continuava o menosprezando daquele jeito? Por que achava que tinha sido a pior pessoa do mundo? Por que Taehyung dizia ter errado em suas ações? Por que dizia que não merecia estar perto dele? Por que esses tipos de pensamentos? Eram tantas perguntas que Jimin fazia em sua mente ao notar o quão péssimo Taehyung se sentia naquele momento por sua causa, que se sentia despedaçar em mil ao ver tal cena.

– Pare com isso Tae. Pare de acreditar que está agindo, pensando ou falando como um idiota ou qualquer outra coisa! Seja lá o que esteja pensando, entenda, nada disso é sua culpa… Não é culpa de ninguém… – Advertiu-o magoado. – Chega… Está tudo bem agora, eu estou aqui, do seu lado, com você. – Secou suas próprias lágrimas com as costas da mão.

– Eu sei Minnie, e sou eternamente grato por isso, mas… Não… Não está tudo bem... Eu fui tão egoísta com você... – Resmungou amargurado ao pé do ouvido de Jimin. 

– Você não foi egoísta em nada... – Abraçou-o mais apertado. – Por que você está se cobrando de algo que não fez? 

– Sim, eu fiz... – Afastou-os alguns centímetros para ficarem um de frente para o outro novamente. 

– Não Taehyung... Você não fez... – Tocou-lhe o rosto antes de cair nos olhos profundos e tristes de Taehyung. Droga Taehyung! Você não fez nada de errado! Escute o que estou te dizendo…

– Sim… Eu fi– Foi silenciado pelos lábios de Jimin que se encontraram com os seus, arrancando em um instante cada dor que predominava os dois por dentro. Aquele era certamente um beijo verdadeiro e apaixonado, e ambos sentiram aquilo.

– Não, você não fez. – Disse lentamente ao marido enquanto estavam perto um do outro. – E sabe de uma coisa? Mesmo se você tivesse feito algo, eu continuaria te amando. Pode parecer clichê, mas essa é a minha realidade.

Taehyung pareceu ponderar alguns poucos segundos sobre o que havia acontecido agora a pouco e sobre as palavras de Jimin. Era como se tivesse acordado de um pesadelo que nem percebeu que estava até voltar à realidade.

– Minnie... Vamos fazer aquilo... – Se afastou para que pudessem olhar nos olhos avermelhados um do outro por conta do recém choro. 

– Aquilo o que Tae? – Questionou confuso ainda grudado em Taehyung enquanto terminava de limpar as lágrimas anteriores que ficaram em seu rosto.

– Vamos fazer dar certo... – Taehyung afastava a franja descolorida dos olhos de Jimin com seus longos dedos, sua destra ainda permanecendo na cintura do outro. – Vamos nos tornar pais… Percorrendo a estrada de felicidades que queremos construir juntos… Vamos ter nossa família... A mesma que desejamos tê-la há muito tempo atrás… A que guardamos no fundo de nossas mentes sem nem percebermos… Pelo menos foi isso que acabei fazendo, mas agora… Percebi o meu erro, Jimin, juntos nós seremos os melhores pais certo?

Jimin não conseguia acreditar no que ouvia. Seu chão caiu, estava desacreditado, boquiaberto com o que acabara de sair da boca do marido.

– O-O que f-foi que você disse?

– O que você acabou de ouvir, meu amor. – Tentou colocar um sorriso no rosto. – Vamos ter nossa família Minnie, podemos enfim ter nossos tão esperados filhos.

– Taehyung… – Olhou-o desacreditado. – Você… Você… Mesmo…? – Perguntou sentindo seus olhos marejaram.

– Sim, mesmo. – Sorriu com pena vendo o mais velho que ainda estava em estado de choque com seus olhinhos brilhantes.

– Mas você… Tinha falado que…

– Sim Minnie, eu havia falado para pensarmos nisso mais tarde, mas acabei mudando de ideia. – Limpou as lágrimas do outro com o polegar, deixando um rastro de carinho no local.

– Como…? Você estava tão confiante para vermos isso mais para frente, por que agora?

– Como havia dito antes… Eu te amo. Jimin, essa foi a razão pela qual mudei de ideia, afinal, você sempre consegue me mudar, ou melhor, de uma forma ou de outra, nosso amor um pelo outro sempre está nos salvando.

– Você está certo. – Sorriu levemente. – Eu também te amo. – Selou seus lábios com os do mais novo em um selinho demorado mais que transmitia amor.

– Me desculpe por agir feito um idiota com você hoje de manhã, foi minha culpa que te fiz se sentir magoado…

– Então, você se referia a isso?

– Sim… – Suspirou.

– Você sabe que não fez nada que pudesse me magoar. Eu tinha dito para você que tudo bem nós vermos isso mais para frente. Não se sinta forçado e nem pressionado a fazer uma escolha da qual não está pronto para arcar com as consequências Taehyung.

– Jimin, agora eu estou realmente falando sério, podemos ter nossa família. Essa foi a escolha que fiz, independentemente das consequências, sei que elas seriam boas. – Sorriu consolador. – Porque você estará lá por mim, e eu estarei lá por você.

Não notaram, mas juntos começaram a chorar novamente como se aquele fosse o fim mundo. Seus soluços altos chamaram a atenção do pobre cachorrinho Tannie que dormia tranquilamente em sua caminha. Mas os dois puderam sentir que dessa vez suas lágrimas não passavam de lágrimas de felicidade, assim como as que tiveram em sua cerimônia de casamento. Era o mesmo sentimento, estavam passando para mais uma fase de suas vidas. 

– E-Eu ainda não consigo acreditar… V-Você realmente... Está falando sério? – Jimin acabou por virar uma completa bagunça com as lágrimas que fluíam de seus olhos como uma torneira. 

– Meu amor... – Sussurrou enquanto o segurava com mais força. – Estou falando mais que sério Minnie, vamos ter os filhos que sempre queríamos ter, vamos fazer isso acontecer, juntos. – Completou a frase sorrindo radiante – mesmo que seu rosto transparece-se o próprio caos – antes de limpar – pela sabe-se lá quantas vezes – as lágrimas insistentes que teimava em cair dos olhos brilhantes de Jimin com o polegar, espalhando beijinhos por cada canto do rosto do mesmo. – Vamos lá, agora pare de chorar, me machuca quando o vejo assim. 

– Tae… – Fungou. – Você é um bobo sabia? Veja você também está chorando. – Passou seu próprio dedo no rosto molhado do mais novo.

– Eu sei. – Sorriu mais uma vez. – E talvez eu realmente seja um bobo, mas um bobo completamente apaixonado por você. 

– Pare com suas gracinhas Taehyung! Me deixa envergonhado. – Bateu levemente no peitoral do outro sentindo suas bochechas esquentarem. – Mas você sabe, essas são lágrimas de felicidade… – Sorriu cativante. – Estou feliz, nós finalmente seremos pais, teremos uma família. – Colocou ambas as mãos nos rosto do marido enquanto o acariciava. 

– Você está certo meu amor. – Devolveu ao sorriso. – Mas, mais uma vez, me desculpe por quase fechar meus olhos para nosso desejo de termos filhos e uma família, e obrigado por ficar ao meu lado mesmo quando estou sendo um completo idiota, obrigado por sempre me aturar e estar ao meu lado. 

– Amor, não importa o que, mas eu sempre estarei com você, sendo um idiota ou não, foi por você quem eu acabei me apaixonando. – Fungou pelo nariz antes de continuar. – E mesmo que não fosse agora, um dia nós iríamos tornar nosso desejo em realidade, então pare de se desculpar. 

– Você tem razão. – Concordou feliz. – Mas mesmo assim, sinto muito por ter sido tão egoísta Jimin, acabei pensando em apenas mim mesmo... – Encostou sua testa na de Jimin. – Puxa… Eu realmente sou o homem mais sortudo e feliz desse mundo por ter você comigo. 

– Sim, talvez eu e você sejamos sortudos por termos um ao outro no fim. – Disse antes de selar seus lábios nos de Taehyung. Era um beijo suave, um beijo lento, com dedicação e afetuosidade, transparecendo ternura e atenciosidade. – Tae. – Chamou-o após terem se separado. – Talvez… – Exitou antes de continuar. – Pudéssemos pedir uma pizza, o que acha? 

– Pizza? – Indagou confuso. – E quanto a sua comida, meu amor? – Estava incerto sobre a decisão repentina do esposo.

– Eu não me importo, podemos deixá-la para comermos amanhã. Vamos comemorar essa notícia especial de que seremos pais comendo uma pizza. 

– Mas eu queria tanto comer sua comida Minnie... – Choramingou enquanto fazia bico. 

– Vamos lá, hoje temos que comer algo diferente, algo especial. – Bicou os lábios do outro rapidamente, achando graça o comportamento do marido. – E outra, foi você quem deu a ideia mais cedo. 

– Mas foi você quem deu a ideia de comer comida caseira! – Fez birra.

– Deixa de ser implicante. – Gargalhou com a infantilidade alheia. – Comemos comida caseira todo dia, hoje tem que ser algo diferente. – Argumentou. – Eu… Poderia pedir a pizza de catupiry com frango que você gosta! – Sorriu sabendo que havia tocado na ferida de Taehyung. 

– Tudo bem, eu aceito. – Entregou-se à tentação na hora que a menção de sua pizza favorita foi mencionada.

– Certo! – Se animou. – Ligarei para a pizzaria agora mesmo! Acho que logo o motoboy chegará aqui.

...

Após um boa refeição de apenas massas gordurosas, recheadas com queijo e vários outros tipos de ingredientes, Jimin e Taehyung desabaram no grande sofá da sala de estar depois de quase devorarem praticamente duas caixas de pizzas sozinhos – com uma pequena ajuda de Tannie que de vez em quando aproveitava para roubar alguns pedacinhos sem a supervisão dos dois –, sem contar que Jimin também acabou pedindo um broto de pizza de brigadeiro, era o que mais gostava quando pediam por pizza.

Taehyung pegava em seu pé por comer comidas não saudáveis como aquela. Queria que seu esposo tivesse uma alimentação favorável, prezando por sua saúde. Mas para Jimin, o pequeno doce jamais poderia faltar, ainda mais se fosse em circunstâncias "comemorativas" como aquela. 

Neste instante, Jimin se encontrava deitado sobre Taehyung. Sua cabeça estava apoiada no peito largo e quente do mesmo, sem contar que era abraçado pelos braços reconfortantes e consoladores do marido, que enrolava-se em volta dele como se estivesse o embalando como um bebê, segurando-o com segurança. 

– Taehyung por que você não vai tomar um banho logo de uma vez? – Suspirou enquanto ainda conseguia sentir o perfume que Taehyung passou em si pela manhã daquele dia. – Você chegou de um local onde há várias contaminações e doenças, e sabe tanto quanto eu o quão importante é se lavar após sair desses lugares. 

– Eu sei disso. – Espreguiçou-se. – Mas talvez eu não queira fazer isso por agora. 

– E o que você iria querer fazer neste momento, Tae? – Jimin o acerta de leve no peito antes de suspirar pela teimosia de Taehyung. – Já é tarde.

– Bem, talvez eu ainda queira comemorar de outras maneiras um pouquinho mais sobre a notícia especial. – Jimin não o estava vendo, mas podia perceber seu tom sugestivo, juntamente com seu sorriso atrevido.

– E como mais você faria isso? – Virou-se em direção a figura estreita abaixo de si. 

– De uma maneira que eu tenho certeza de que eu e você gostaríamos. – Ali Jimin já podia perceber as segundas intenções que havia naquela frase cheia de malícia. – E outra, até onde eu sei, essa será nossa última vez antes de nos tornarmos pais. Podemos fazê-la ser divertida. – Moveu sua perna direita que estava entre as de Jimin, tocando de relance nas partes íntimas do último.

– É mesmo? – Recebeu um aceno do outro. Quando pode sentir mais um toque em sua virilha dado pelo ocorrido de seu marido esfregando descaradamente sua perna em si, suspirou pesadamente. – Então me mostre esta sua maneira. – Sorriu divertido.

– Então você está me dizendo que nós podemos terminar o que começamos hoje de manhã? – Se animava.

– Errado, o que você começou, mas sim, podemos terminar com aquilo.

**Continua...**

**[SEM PRÉVIA PARA ATUALIZAÇÕES!]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Foi isso pessoal!! Até a próxima ㅇㅅㅇ


End file.
